The invention lies in the field of mechanics, in particular precision mechanics, and may be advantageously applied to the medical field.
However, independently of the application in the medial sector, applications in other fields may be envisaged, where a fluid pump is to be operated under restricted spatial conditions or at poorly accessible locations.
This is particularly the case with minimal-invasive medical technology, where often medical instruments or apparatus must be brought to the location of application, for example through blood vessels, with an as gentle as possible treatment of the patient. It is particularly in this context that the application of blood pumps in combination with catheters has become known, which for example may be introduced into a heart chamber whilst supporting the heart pumping activity.
Since a certain size is necessary for an optimised performance of such a pump, which however is limited by the diameter of the large blood vessels of the body which end in the heart, it is already known to use fluid pumps which are changeable in their radius for this purpose, which may be expanded after introduction into the heart chamber.